Hagane No Tsubasa: ALCHEMist CHoRNiCLE
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: Set after anime ends and no movie. To get back to his brother Ed sacrifices everything he knows to journey with a group of people from many different realms. A retelling of Tsubasa Chronicle with Edward inserted into the mix. Rated T for Ed's foul mouth.
1. Chapitre 1: The World of Alchemists

Disclaimer/Brief Note: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) OR Tsubasa RERSERVoir CHoRNiCLE (CLAMP). I you haven't read Tsubasa it's okay because this will basically be a retelling of the Tsubasa story with Edward inserted in. As such the story of Tsubasa will most likely change slightly but the main plot and worlds they travel to will be the same (except I'll probably insert a few FMA characters in the different worlds for fun). So I hope if you're a fan of FMA but don't know much about Tsubasa you will read this anyway. Also this is strictly based off of the FMA anime ending…the movie did not take place so Ed has not been reunited with Al! Also if you haven't seen the anime in its entirety there will be spoilers! On that note…enjoy.

Translations: Nii-san means brother. Sensei means teacher. Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

Chapitre 1: The World of Alchemists 

((Munich, Germany 1921))

The early beams of sunrise poked through the blinds of my dark room. My appendages ached again and had been hurting a lot lately. I figured it had something to do with the fact that I had made these prosthetic appendages myself and they were nothing compared to the ones my mechanic used to make. I felt a twang in my arm as I thought of her. I ran my real hand through my hair and sighed, it was going to be a horrible day I could tell. I threw the covers off and stood up.

Pain shot through my left leg as I stood on it but I shook it off quickly. I was used to pain after having my arm and leg ripped off countless times and having automail reattached and/or fixed as a replacement. I didn't even give my bare room a second glance as I went straight for the bathroom. I studied myself in the mirror. Who am I you ask?

I'm Edward Elric, 17 years old. I have golden eyes and very long blonde hair that I used to braid but with only one good arm now I just pull it in a pony tail. I'm…below average height for my age and that's the only time I'm going to admit it. I'm also called the Fullmetal Alchemist…well back in my home world anyways.

I buttoned up my white shirt and pulled a pair of slacks on. Where is my home world? It's beyond the gate between worlds. It's a world where science progressed differently than this world and so my world's focus is on the science of alchemy while here alchemy is mostly treated as a joke and mechanics and physics reign supreme of the sciences. Don't get me wrong, this world isn't so bad. It's currently in the middle of a war but my world was in the middle of a pretty nasty war as well. The only reason I'm not too thrilled about this place is that it keeps me away from Alphonse, my brother.

After I pulled my boots on I completed my morning ritual by pulling my long blonde hair into a ponytail. As I walked towards the front door to go on a morning walk I noticed that my father left a note pinned to the door. I didn't bother reading it and merely grabbed my coat from the coat rack. My father attends Thule Society meetings in hopes of getting me back to Al. At least that's what he tells me. In all honesty I don't really trust the Thule Society and stay as far away from my dad and his "colleagues" as I can.

I shoved my hands in my pockets so as not to draw much attention to my prosthetic arm. As I walked down the street I paid little attention to the shopkeepers opening their shops in the early morning. I jingled the few coins I carry with me and contemplated stopping for a bite to eat but realized I wasn't hungry.

I continued to walk aimlessly, trying to get my mind off the pain. As I walked I didn't pay attention to where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up at the tall imposing man and almost mistook him for my old boss, Roy Mustang. Then I realized it wasn't the colonel. The man, like I said, was tall and very lanky. He had long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail and wore a pair of small glasses on the bridge of his nose. His skin was pale but his features were very Asian, all except for his golden eyes. He wore traditional clothes for the time period but he looked strange in them and out of place, as if he should be wearing robes of some kind…though I wasn't quite sure why I thought that. He smiled at me and I took back my first assessment that he was like the colonel. This man was more like my father in his looks and that immediately irked me.

Since I was irked my apology came out kind of harsh, "Scuse me."

The strange man smiled, "No problem."

I walked past him and continued on my way. However I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. As I walked I closed my eyes to hone in on the sounds around me, a trick my sensei had taught me. That's when I heard it; soft foot steps matching my own. I sped up my pace and then suddenly found myself in an alley. I had taken a wrong turn. I sensed a presence behind me and turned, "WHO'S…there?"

The alley was empty except for me. I sighed and turned back around to find the man from before standing there. I jumped back in shock, "What the hell? Who are you?"

The man smiled again and I felt a vein pulse in my forehead, yeah he was defiantly like my old man. I opened my mouth to demand he tell me his name but he spoke first, "Are you Edward Elric?"

I blinked, this guy knew my name? Not a good sign. I grew wary but kept up a fake bravado, "Depends who's asking?"

The man adjusted his glasses, "So you are Mr. Elric. I'll need you to come with me. Time is of the essence."

I turned from him, "Sorry I don't talk to strangers."

"And I'm sorry that I'm not good at taking no for an answer."

I blinked and before I realized what was happening the man had picked me up and was carrying me under his arm like some kind of doll. I immediately started kicking him, "Hey! Put me down!"

The man ignored my protests and pulled out a rectangular card and muttered, "_Through."_ A flash of light appeared on the wall he had placed the card to and I watched in awe as a circle of light came into existence. It looked exactly like an alchemic array. It faded quickly though and the man stepped THROUGH the wall, taking me with him.

We were now in the back room of a coffee shop. I could tell because the rich scents of brewing coffee clouded my senses. He set me down, "Would you care for a cup?"

I blinked, "What?"

"Come. It isn't a coincidence that we met today. Sit with me because I have a proposition for you Mr. Elric."

For some reason his words made me shiver inside, but in a good way. I knew, deep down, that I had to talk to this man, so I agreed. "Just don't call me 'Mr. Elric.' Edward or Ed is fine."

He nodded and led me to a seat. No one seemed to notice that we have entered the shop from the back and a waitress who looked exactly like Rose (the pin on her blouse confirmed that she was indeed the same girl I had left in my world) took our order.

As soon as she was gone I looked to the man, "Now what is this about? How did you know my name? More importantly how did you do that alchemy back in the alley?"

The man gave a soft laugh that reminded me of tinkling bells, "That wasn't alchemy. That was magic."

I nearly fell out of my chair, "Ma—magic? There's no such thing."

The man drummed his fingers against the table, "Oh quite the contrary magic is all around us. Magic is very real. However that is not what our meeting is about, Edward and I'd prefer not to have this debate at the moment. No, wait. I guess I should start by introducing myself. I can sense you still don't fully trust me and as I have learned a lot of power can be found in knowing a person's name. I am Clow Reed."

It was a weird name but I noticed that his last name was very, what they call in this world, English. I didn't dwell on it though and instead went back to my other questions, "And why exactly do you want to speak with me Mr. Reed?"

"Call me Clow."

I opened my mouth to protest when Rose was back with our coffees. She set the mugs down before us as I stared straight into Clow's smirking face. I felt Rose giving us weird looks and I didn't blame her. She gave me an awkward yet reassuring smile and then left. "Alright, _Clow_, why exactly do you want to speak with me?"

Clow took a slow sip of his coffee then set it down, "I'll get straight to the point. I am going to help you get back to your true world and time."

My heart panged at the mention of my 'true world' but I kept cool, "Right and why exactly are you going to help me?"

"Oh, that's right. You still believe in the principles of equivalency right? Good, I share that policy as well so explaining this won't be hard. The truth is I owe an older gentleman a favor. I met this man while my studies took me briefly into the den of the Thule Society. I didn't stay long but while I was there I had many long discussions with a certain man who said he knew you. He eventually confided in me that he was from another realm and requested that I help you get back there. I'm sure you know him too…a man by the name of Hohenhiem of Light."

I nearly spit out my coffee. The old man had met Clow? Had he really fallen for the man's 'magic' story? Instead of answering my questions his answer had merely given me more.

"He spoke fondly of you and after helping me I am obliged to help him in return. However he said he didn't want any help and said I could pay my debt by helping you. So I will. But of course if you want I can also fix up your busted arm and leg as well."

I sat in silence and contemplated all he had said and the repercussions of everything. I hardly noticed when he had stood up and placed a single business card on the table, "Come to this address at midnight with your answer. I'll be waiting."

I stared up at him and suddenly blinked. When I opened my eyes he was gone. At first I wondered if it was all a hallucination but then I noticed the business card. I picked it up and pocketed it. I stood and headed for the door and winced as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

* * *

That night I set out for Clow's address. I didn't know what to expect as I wandered the streets searching for the house. As the bell tower in the distance began to strike midnight I found it. 

The house was in an odd spot. It was a small Victorian house that rested between two large abandoned buildings and was surrounded by a low brick wall. I wondered what would prompt him to build his house here of all places? I decided it was time to stop staring at the house and step across the threshold but as soon as my foot touched the grass on the other side of the wall I felt a chill run up my spine. My eyes unconsciously drifted up into the branches of a towering sakura (cherry blossom) tree. I was surprised to see that the tree was in full bloom although it was the middle of October.

However I was far more taken a back by the tall white haired man perched on one of the thinnest branches of the tree. The full moon shone behind him yet its light also seemed to reflect in his silver eyes. He stared down at me with no emotion on his face what-so-ever. The strangest thing about him though was the pair of white angelic wings sprouting from his back. He wore white robes that billowed around him and his eyes bore into me. "You are not permitted here," he said in a voice of ice.

I stood my ground, "I was asked to come here by Clow!"

The 'angel's' eyes narrowed, "A likely story," he lifted his hand and a bow of light appeared. He then drew the 'string' of the bow back, preparing to fire. I prepared myself to dodge when a loud roar pierced the silence of the night. Suddenly a large golden lion with a bejeweled helmet and a massive wing span pounced in front of me. I stepped back in surprise, the lion brought back memories of chimera I had fought in the past and made me really wonder what kind of man this 'Clow' was.

Then the lion spoke, his golden cat eyes glistening, "Leave him be Yue. He's here on business for Clow and you know it! Normal people can't enter these grounds unless permitted by Clow."

The angel guy, or Yue, turned his back to us, "That boy is anything but normal Keroberos. I suggest you keep an eye on him." Yue vanished without a sound and the lion rolled his eyes and turned to me.

Keroberos, as the lion was called, looked me up and down then turned, "Well come on shorty."

A vein throbbed in my head but I decided it wouldn't be wise to piss off a large lion that had just saved you from a weird angel guy. So instead of freaking out like I normally would I merely muttered a dark, "Don't call me short."

The lion chuckled and motioned his head, his wings folding down to rest by his side, "Follow me."

He led me into the house which was far larger on the inside than what it appeared to be on the outside. "That man, Yue, are he and you chimera," I asked as we entered a dark corridor.

Keroberos roared with laughter, "No, No," he paused for a moment to contemplate the question further, "Well…I guess in a way. I mean after all Master Clow _did _create us."

"Created you? Clow created a human?"

"Yue isn't human. He's…well from what I've heard of your world the closet thing to Yue is what you call a homunculus…but even that doesn't do Yue justice. Yue and I are much more complex than the homunculus of your world."

"How do you know so much about my world?"

"That man…Hohenheim of Light came over a few times."

I was really starting to wonder what the old man was doing with this Thule Society but then thought better than to ask. We eventually reached a black door with a symbol carved onto it inlayed in gold (a circle with runes around it and circumscribed within the circle were the symbols of a sun and a moon). It looked so much like an alchemic array that I couldn't help but run my hand across the delicate looking symbol.

"Come in," a voice chimed.

I pulled my hand back and Keroberos chuckled again. I cast him a glare then opened the door slowly to find Clow sitting at a desk, fingers bridged, and smiling at me. He looked so much like the colonel I froze for a minute trying to think of my report that I was going to give to him. Then I remembered that I had left the colonel back in Central and that this man was Clow Reed.

"Welcome Edward. I trust Keroberos treated you well."

I nodded and stepped further into the room, the door closing softly behind me. The room was very dimly lit and the only light came from the huge windows behind Clow. The curtains were pulled back revealing the stunning full moon that loomed behind the mysterious man. With the moonlight I could see all the books that lined the walls of the room and make out the rich red upholstery that donned the chair Clow sat in. I then noticed that a black leather chair was on the opposite side of the mahogany desk and Clow motioned for me to sit. I took the seat cautiously, my eyes glancing over the titles of the books and soaking it all in. How I yearned to just start pouring through the books to learn their secrets. Instead I focused my attention on Clow. The man looked much more relaxed than when I had seen him in the alley. He was dressed in white and blue robes that looked very Asian and fitted his form much better than the suit I had seen him in earlier. I ceased studying his attire when my eyes met his, "I'm here. So let's hear how you're going to send me off."

Clow gave me a very Cheshire grin. He stood up and walked over to me, placing his hand on my prosthetic shoulder, "First…I think we should take care of your arm and leg. Of course they'll cost you extra…your father only 'paid' for me to send you to my friend."

"Wait. I thought you were going to send me home."

"I am. I am going to send you to an acquaintance of mine who deals in dimension travel. First, however, I want to fix your arm. It's no good going on a journey of this magnitude unless you are at your fullest potential."

"You said that would cost extra. What price am I going to have to pay you for you to fix up my arm and leg? I'm not exactly rich you know."

"Whoever said I was asking for money," he kneeled down next to me and peered directly into my eyes. I couldn't pull away from his gaze, "You may not be rich…but from what your father tells me your story is. I want to hear the story of the Fullmetal Alchemist. If you tell me your full story I will give you automail like you once had and your journey can truly begin."

I was silent for a bit and Clow continued to stare at me. I knew he wasn't going to back down unless I told my tale. I sighed and prepared myself to relive the emotions that had plagued me for so long. "Alright…but you might want to get comfortable. I think to understand my story though you have to understand the basic principle of alchemy. Our sensei drilled that into our head when we were young but we didn't heed her…which I guess is where all our problems started."

I stopped and Clow nodded for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and recited the rule that had driven me and Al through everything, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth."

The telling of my story took quite some time, but I soon lost track of time as I retold my experiences. I couldn't help but tell him everything. I had never actually sat down and told my story before and as I spoke I realized how much Al and I had actually been through. I could recall everything like it was playing out before me. Everything flowed together: my father leaving, mom's death, our training with Sensei, Al and me trying to bring mom back, the Gate, the automail surgery, Mustang, the Alchemy Exam, Nina, Scar, Leor, the Homunculi, Marcoh, Laboratory 5, Hughes's death, Dante, Wrath, Greed, the Philosopher's stone, the other side of the gate, my death, my resurrection, and finally my sacrifice to save my brother. All these faces and places blurred together and created a story that even I was having trouble believing and I had lived through it. As I finished telling Clow of how I had ended up in Munich he stood up and reached into his robes. He pulled out a rectangular card similar to the one he had used to move through the wall.

"Thank you Edward. Your story was certainly worth the magic I'm about to use on you."

I rolled my eyes, he had totally just ruined my mood, "Didn't I already say there was no such thing as magic."

"You are certainly a man of science Edward. Although we disagree on that point we do both share a love for knowledge in our respected fields. Now, I want you to picture your automail as it was when you had it; its weight, texture, everything. This shouldn't hurt."

I was really skeptical about that last part but decided what the hell. If this man thought he could construct automail out of thin air let him go ahead a try. I closed my eyes out of habit and imagined the automail attached to my arm and leg; its heaviness and coldness. I even went as far as to imagine Winry adjusting screws and springs in it.

* * *

_Winry looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Ed it looks like you've grown some since last time. Looks like I'm going to have to make adjustments on your leg as well."_

_I smiled at her as she began to tweak the gears, "Of course if you drank more milk you'd pry would have grown at least three inches instead of only two."_

_"Ugh, milk," I muttered, sticking my tongue out._

_"Nii-san she's right you really should drink your milk," Al scolded.

* * *

_

"Edward."

I opened my eyes as the image faded from me and melted into the room I was currently in. I turned to Clow who was putting the card away. He smiled, "I think you'll like the improvements I made on the automail."

I looked down at my right arm and my eyes widened. The automail was there; exactly as what Winry's would have looked like. Instead of just dead weight attached to me I could actually move my fingers very naturally. "H—how?"

"Magic," I looked up to Clow who merely smiled, "I've made some improvements as I said. Since I used magic it isn't just normal automail. I figured it might need some repairs on your journey so I made it self-repairing…just try not to get it blown up like you did with Scar. Also I etched an alchemic array onto your right arm so that you could transmute your automail or really any metal at will."

I blinked, "Why would I need that. I mean thanks but if you heard my story then you know I can transmute things without a circle."

Clow shrugged, "Just a hunch."

I never thought I would be so happy to have automail again but after having to live with the basic dead weight that had become my right arm and left leg the 'lightness' of the automail was amazing. I was a bit skeptical of the self-repairing part but I was starting to believe Clow could do just about anything.

"Shall we move on," he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I stood up from the seat with a grin on my face; I was starting to feel like my old self at the prospect that soon I would be one step closer to my brother, "Yeah I'm ready to go."

"Excellent. Follow me." Clow turned and waved a hand in front of one of the bookcases. It moved to the side and a set of stairs leading into the darkness lay before us. Clow began to descend the stairs and I quickly followed him, pulling the sleeve of my coat down subconsciously so as to cover the automail.

We quickly reached the bottom of the stairs and I found the familiar symbol of Clow's etched onto the stone floor. He smiled at me then turned to a dark corner of the room from which Yue and Keroberos stepped forward. They took positions on either side of Clow as he held out his hand and a staff appeared there. I opened my mouth to ask how the hell he had done that but he didn't give me time before he cut me off, "As I said earlier I'm sending you to a colleague of mine. Her name is Yuko or the Dimension Witch. Like me she is very practiced in magic and especially in the art of space/time travel. She knows you are coming and is expecting your arrival."

"Alright…if she's waiting for me why are we in this basement instead of on a train to…where ever she lives?"

Clow chuckled, "It seems we have a misunderstanding. True, Yuko does exist in this time but she isn't ready for you yet and if you waited for the day to come yourself you would be an old man. No, I'm sending you to the exact day you need to be there in the future. About ninety years in the future to be precise…give or take."

"Ti—time travel? You can't be serious! First you pull that magic mumbo-jumbo on me and now you expect me to believe in time-travel."

"And yet here you stand a boy from another dimension. Please don't try and argue with me about the strange or unexplained…I can top you on almost every aspect," Clow said smugly.

I sighed, he did have a point. I nodded, "Alright…can I go now."

Clow nodded and raised his staff. The air around me seemed to instantly electrify with some kind of strange energy. The circle below me glowed in response and I was once again reminded of alchemic arrays. I could hear faint chanting and looked to Clow whose eyes were closed in concentration. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground by an unknown force and I floated in the midst of that circle for what seemed like ages. Yue and Keroberos watched in silence as I floated weightlessly above the circle. Then I heard a chiming sound behind me and I turned only for the world to explode around me and then vanish into darkness.

I was alone.

When suddenly the dark void I was in warped in on itself and I was floating a few inches above wet grass. Time stood still around me and I noticed I was in a totally different place. I was outdoors and in front of a large Victorian house similar to the one I had just left. There was a group of people around me and everyone was frozen, even the individual rain drops falling around me stood still. A yellow eyed woman stood in front of me wearing a long black dress and her long ebony hair was tied in a bun. She was staring straight through me and I turned to find what she was staring at. Behind me were four people; two of whom seemed to have just risen from the ground and bubbles had burst around them. Farthest to the left stood a man in an ankle length white hooded coat with pale blonde wisps of hair sticking out from under the fluffy hood. He held a staff in his hands and a sleepy expression on his face; like he wasn't all there mentally. In the middle was a boy, probably about my own age, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dirty and bruised from what must have been a fight. He wore a black shirt and khaki pants under a fluttering green cloak and in his arms was a brown haired girl who appeared to be, from what I could tell, dead. I felt sorry for the boy clutching so desperately to the pale girl in a pure white dress. Lastly and to the far right was a man crouched down with a long sword. He wore black robes and a helmet on his head that was red and bore a yellow crescent moon in the middle. He glared up at me with red eyes and as I finished studying the four figures I felt the rain start to fall around me.

As if a spell had been broken I dropped to the ground, landing on my butt, just as time started again and found myself in the center of a very strange assortment of people.

The woman smirked at me and the group collected behind me, "So…you've all arrived."

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Author's Note: So what did you think, ready to join Ed on an adventure of a lifetime? Trust me this is going to be one crazy ride! So sit back and enjoy the show…and REVIEW!

Also if you want to check out the commercial I made for this there's a link in my profile. It's sweet so check it out!


	2. Chapitre 2: The Price of Wings

Disclaimer: See Chapitre 1

Translations/Notes: Tsubasa means Wings, Hitsuzen basically means inevitability, Italics are used when things aren't told in Ed's POV.

* * *

Chapitre 2: The Price of Wings

((An Unknown Place))

_An older man with wisps of white in his otherwise black hair watched as a brown haired girl with green eyes sprouted wings of light and a brown haired, brown eyed boy reached out for her. The older man smiled, "The power to pass through space and time…and that which points the way are the wings…the Tsubasa! And now…that power is reborn."_

_The image in his large mirror reflected the girl with wings being drawn into the wall behind her that had a pair of wings carved into it as well. Suddenly the boy jumped forward and grabbed her, shouting her name, "SAKURA!" As he fell back with her the wings of light on her back shattered and burst a part. The boy looked from the fading lights of the wing fragments to the girl clutched in his arms, "She's getting colder and colder."_

_A woman with curly black hair stepped from the shadows behind the older man, "It didn't work, did it?"_

_The man leaned back in his seat, "Perhaps, but this is the beginning and when it's done I will have a power that spans universes."_

_The man and woman looked back to the mirror which showed the young boy with his wingless princess speaking with a priest of their world._

_"The princess's wings have taken flight; the wings and the princess's heart are one. All of the princess's memories from the moment of her birth to now have vanished and her heart is nowhere to be found on this world. Without her heart she will surely di—."_

_The image faded and the man grinned, "It looks like they're off to see the witch."

* * *

_

((Modern Day Japan))

I fell on my butt in the midst of a strange crowd. Behind me was a tall man in a white fur coat with pale blonde hair and blue sleepy blue eyes holding a staff. Next to him was a boy with brown hair and eyes wearing loose fitting khaki pants and a black shirt under a green cloak and clutched in his black gloved hands was a small girl with brown hair, her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. From all that I knew about death I could tell right away she wasn't with us any more. My heart went out to him because I could tell the girl meant something to him. The last person behind me was a scowling man in black armor (I had seen this style of armor in some books back in Munich and knew it was worn by ninja). He had spiky black hair and piercing red eyes that reminded too much of Scar's; they shared the same harshness.

Standing in front of me however was a tall pale woman with ebony hair partly pulled into a bun and wearing a long black dress that showed her cleavage. She smirked at us, "So you've all arrived." It was a statement more than a question, as if she knew we were coming. At one point I would have thought that impossible but after meeting Clow I was starting to question everything I knew about "reality."

The ninja was the first to speak, "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you Yuko/The Dimension Witch," the tall blonde man behind me asked at the same time as me. The tall blonde man and the ninja looked down at me and I gritted my teeth, I hated being looked down on. I stood up and brushed my pants off; they were starting to get damp from the soggy grass.

"Please give me your names first," the pale woman said.

The ninja glared at the woman, "Me? I'm Kurogane…I mean…what is this place," he asked looking around at the tall skyscrapers around us.

"It's called Japan," the pale woman said.

"Eh? My country's called Japan too."

The woman's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Yes…a different Japan."

She then turned to the blonde haired man, "And you?"

The man bowed, "The wizard of Seresu, Fai D. Flowright."

"Great, someone else claiming to be a magician," Ed muttered.

The tall, pale woman looked down at me, "Sorry, I didn't notice you there. What's your name?"

I growled at the snide remark at my height, "Edward Elric…former state alchemist known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Her yellow cat-like eyes gleamed, "And do you know where you are?"

I sighed, ruffling my hair in agitation, "No. That damned Clow just said he was sending me to the future...to Yuko."

Fai, the blonde wizard, stepped forward, "This is a place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid."

Yuko nodded, "That's exactly it. Thus the reason why all of you are here is because each of you has a wish."

"Wishes!" I shouted causing everyone to turn to me, "I'm going to kill that bastard! First he babbles on about magic and now he sends me to some woman who can 'grant wishes?' Has the whole world gone mad? There is no such thing as magic!" I was steamed; I thought I would be getting back to my brother not bouncing around on a wild goose chase from world to world. I felt like I was in fact further from my brother than when I had started.

Yuko smiled, "Maybe not in your world but here it, magic, does exist. Now do you have a wish or not?"

I looked up to her, my face hardened with determination. I stared right into her eyes and she didn't blink, "Yeah. I want to return to my world…to see my brother."

The ninja Kurogane had been silent for awhile but now he finally spoke, "I want to go back to my home world as well! I want my princess to release me from this damned curse."

'Curse,' I thought, 'is there no escaping this madness?'

"I do not want to return to my world," Fai said. I blinked at his request, why wouldn't someone want to return to their home world? What was he running from?

Yuko stroked her chin, "That is a tall order for the three of you." Her eyes drifted to the boy and girl behind me. I looked over my shoulder and realized the boy hadn't said anything since my arrival. I concluded that he must have arrived before us but it caused me to wonder more things like what was he doing here? Did he have a wish too? After a moment my question was answered, "No, perhaps for all of you. Even if you offered the most precious things you own…none of you have enough to pay."

I clenched my fists, my eyes narrowing, 'So this was all for nothing. What the hell!'

Yuko continued, "However…if you all paid together you may just be able to afford it."

My eyes widened in hope, "All four our your wishes are the same," the woman said, her eyes moving back to the boy behind me, "You want to go to many world's in order to restore the memory of this child," she said motioning to the girl he still clutched in his arms.

'So that's his wish,' I thought. 'It's like the problem I had with Al only in reverse…I lost Al's body and this boy lost the girl's soul. I wonder how it happened,' I thought.'

I was pulled from my thoughts as Yuko continued, "You two want to return to your own worlds," she said to me and the ninja. "And you want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own," she said to Fai. We all nodded and Yuko frowned, "You have different reasons but the method is the same: travel to different dimensions…that is what you need. Each of you individually can not make that wish happen, however if the four of you combine payment for one wish…then you can afford it."

My eyes drifted to meet each of the other three's. I wondered if we could really agree on this. My eyes then moved to meet the woman's own yellow ones and then I couldn't help but look away, 'I'm really starting to hate this whole equivalent exchange shit,' I thought; barely registering the fact that the woman was requesting Kurogane's share of the price. 'Was it too much to ask to be sent directly home? I'm drifting further from Al. Hell, I don't even know if he's alive. No I have to believe he's alive,' I thought, my head snapping up as I saw a strange black pattern fly through the air and hover next to Yuko. It joined a floated sword and I realized that she had now received payment from both Kurogane and Fai.

She smiled at me, "Well alchemist?"

I sighed, resigning to my fate, "Equivalent exchange right?"

Her smile broadened, "You are indeed an alchemist. So you know that to obtain…"

"…something of equal value must be lost. Yeah, yeah I know. I also know that Clow is one more bastard added to the list of people I need to punch in the face."

"I thought I sensed his aura on you. It seems the creep took a liking to you," she stepped forward and grabbed my face delicately with her long, narrow hand, "I can see why too. Your eyes hold a very interesting tale little Edward."

I pulled away from her, partly because of the little remark but also because she was creepy, "Don't tell me you want to hear my story as well."

Yuko shook her head, "No. I can read all about your exploits later." I decided not to ask what she meant by that; it made my story sound as if it could be found in a book, "What I want," she continued, "is to see the reason you have _that_ look in your eyes. I have a hunch that you've seen…._it."_

I hated thinking about it and the number of times I had seen the grotesque thing that for some reason so many alchemists sought. The images of _it_ flashed before me and I had to close my eyes to try and block them out, "Why do you want to know about _it._"

"Because Edward that is your price," she paused for effect and waited until I opened my eyes, "Your price is the memories of the gate and what it holds."

I couldn't look away this time. I thought about what loosing those memories would mean. I thought about what I would loose…and then I thought about what I could gain…what I _would_ gain, "I will do anything to see Al again."

"Excellent."

Yuko placed a hand on my forehead and before I could even wonder what she was planning to do a jolt, of what felt like electricity, shot through me. I pitched forward and stared hard at the grass as images flashed and then faded before my eyes. I closed them shut and when I opened them I noticed the alchemic array etched on the inside of my automail hand. I remembered how Clow had put it there and I suddenly wondered if he had known my price…if he had actually given me a gift in that single drawing. I remembered what that circle meant and the sound of a clap echoed in my mind…but I couldn't remember why the clap was so important. My fists balled up and I realized that something was missing…it was my price, I knew that much, but that was about it.

I looked up and saw a black and gold orb was now floating amongst the sword and the pattern I had noted earlier as the payment of Kurogane and Fai. Now my own payment had joined theirs and I realized that part of me wanted it back. I reached for it in much the same way I had reached for my brother all those years ago as he was taken into…something. 'Dammit,' I thought.

Suddenly, from the house, burst a teenage boy carrying two plush toys. One plush toy was black with a blue jewel in its forehead and the other was white with a red jewel in the center, "Eh? There are more of you," the boy exclaimed.

I rubbed my head, I had a killer headache at the moment but I realized something important was about to happen so I knew I better pay attention.

Yuko took the white one from the boy, "The name of this young one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds."

The black one, still held by the boy, smiled and waved at us. Kurogane held out a hand, "Hey you got an extra. Give it to me. I'll go home with that."

"No. That's how we keep in contact. The only power this one has is to stay in communication with Mokona," Yuko explained.

Kurogane scoffed and stepped back while Yuko continued on, "Mokona will take you to different dimensions but there is no way to control which dimension and for that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted." She paused, her eyes drifting over each of us, "However there is no coincidence in the world. Whatthere is _hitsuzen_ and what brought you together…was also _hitsuzen._"

I glanced at the others before another throb of pain pulsed through my head, "_Hitsuzen_ my ass. There is no such thing as destiny…a person sets their own course by their own decisions," I groaned.

Yuko glanced at me but didn't bother with a reply. Instead she turned to the brown haired boy who was still silent as always, "Syaoran," so that was his name, "your price is your relationship with Sakura. Even if the child's memories are completely restored…your relationship with her will never be the same again. The one memory that will _never _return will be her memory of you. That is my price. Will you pay it?"

A silence fell over us as we all looked to the boy in a new light. At least I did, I could really sympathize with his problem. He clutched the girl tightly and even before he spoke I knew what his answer would be, "Let's go. I will _not_ let Sakura die!"

Yuko nodded, "Travel between worlds is more difficult that you imagine. There are a wide variety of worlds. Look around you and you can tell just by each others clothes that you come from different worlds."

I looked at the others and noted their attire for the second time; Yuko was right. I wondered for a moment what the worlds the others came from were like. Were they wrought with war like mine? What were their different governments like? Did they have alchemists?

"People you know. People you've met on your world…they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds."

I had already experienced this little problem. It was a bit disheartening to see someone with Winry or Al or even the bastard Colonel's face. Every time I would have to tell myself that it wasn't MY Al or Winry. I sighed as I realized I would have to go through that on each world.

"And just because that person is nice to you on one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next. You'll find worlds where you can't communicate…where even common sense doesn't work. Scientific development, standard of living, laws…all change with the world."

I too knew about this factor. My mind drifted to the zeppelins that had flown over London that fateful night. I remembered as it crashed toward me. The science of that earth still amazed me…they were developing rockets to the moon for goodness sake!

"There are worlds full of criminals, worlds of liars, worlds locked in constant war…and you must live through them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are or how close you are to collecting all of the fractured pieces of memory."

The last bit I knew was directed to the boy known as Syaoran. However I was starting to wonder if we had all somehow been dragged into helping him collect the memories of his girl…friend.

"That said…are you still determined to see it through."

I glanced at Syaoran and his eyes hardened in determination, "Yes."

Yuko's smile broadened, "Sincerity and determination. No matter what a person wants to attempt those are needed and it seems that you are well provided with both. And so," she held out Mokona and the thing glowed. Then white wings sprouted from its back and a golden design of light (that once again reminded me of an alchemic array) appeared under it, "…you may go."

The round white thing known as Mokona opened its mouth wide and started to suck in air. I could feel it pulling against me and I didn't resist; mostly because I was in shock. Light enveloped me and the others and soon Mokona had pulled us in to its maw and everything was black.

_Yuko watched as Mokona disappeared in a flash of light much like the others. She looked up the sky as the rain clouds started to disappear, "I wish…you four the best of fortune on your journey!"_

_To Be Continued_

* * *

AN: This was slightly shorter than the last chapter but I still think just as good. For those of you who worry Ed can't do alchemy that's not true...he just lost his memories of the gate so he's stuck doing alchemy the old fashioned way...using a transmutation circle. However, as explained, Clow foresaw this and carved a circle on Ed's automail so he can do essentially the same thing. I hope you all aren't too angry at meand will REVIEW anyway! 


	3. Chapitre 3: The First Feather of Memory

Disclaimer: See Chapitre 1

Notes: _Italics _are used for flashbacks

* * *

Chapitre 3: The First Feather of Memory 

"How long do you think they'll be out," a soft voice whispered over me.

No one responded at first and then I felt a soft, plushy object land on my chest, "Mokona will do the wakey-wakey dance!"

Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up; the white manju-bun looking thing tumbling off of my chest. My eyes drifted around the sparsely furnished room and the occupants there in. It was the same group as before: the blonde haired "wizard," the black ninja, and the white stuffed animal…thing were all awake and stretched out on the floor. In a small corner of the room the boy in the green tattered cloak lay unconscious and his princess was held tightly in his arms. I stood up and stretched; still adapting myself back to the good ole' automail arm and leg I had acquired, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes…when we landed you and the other boy bumped your heads pretty hard on the ground so we carried your head," the wizard explained.

"What do you mean _we_," the ninja growled in response from his corner.

I rubbed my head, now that he had mentioned it, it did kind of sting…of course thanks to sensei I was used to head trauma.

"IT LOOKS LIKE PUU," the stuffed animal exclaimed from near the other members of our group.

We turned to see the boy's eyes opening and the wizard lifted a weeping Mokona off of him, "Oh! It looks like he's up,"

Suddenly he shot up, his eyes wide with panic, "SAKURA!" He stopped when he realized the girl was safe in his arms.

"It's alright…she's safe," I reassured him.

The boy shared a small smile with me and the wizard continued to speak, "We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet in the rain. Even while you slept you wouldn't let the girl go. So you…err…" he paused, searching for a name.

"Call me Syaoran," the boy replied calmly.

"My name is pretty long. You can just call me Fai," the blonde haired man said with a Cheshire grin.

I pushed some of my long bangs back with my automail hand, I really should have brought my gloves with me…but it was too late for that now, "Edward Elric."

Fai winked at me and then turned to the ninja who was brooding in the back, "And…Mr. Black over there. What'll we call you?"

The ninja clenched his fists in anger, "I am NOT _Mr. Black! _I am Kurogane!"

"Kurogane, huh? So what works? Kuro-chan? Kurorin?" Fai asked in a casual tone.

I drifted away from my two older companion's banter and turned my attention back to Syaoran and his girl companion. He had to be close to my age and I could tell by looking at his eyes that he had seen his own share of hardships. He brushed a hand over her face and frowned.

"What's wrong," I asked, crawling over.

"Her body…it's as cold as ice," he responded.

I scowled, knowing what this might mean, "We need to warm her body…too bad we don't have any hot water at the moment."

Suddenly Fai appeared next to Syaoran and wrapped an arm around him in an embrace. Syaoran jumped in surprise and Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "What do you think you're doing!"

Fai drew his hand back and in it was a large white feather, "Is _this_ what a piece of memory looks like for this child," he asked.

The feather he held, as I said, was snow white and it bore a pink design reminiscent of a heart. It seemed to twinkle like a small star against his black gloves. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock at the sight of it; recognizing it for what it was, "Eh?"

"It was stuck to you. Only one, though," Fai said, gently twirling the feather in his hand.

"How'd that happen," I asked, the feather was so small…Syaoran couldn't have possibly snatched it out of thin air.

"It must have been when the Princess's wings burst apart and the feathers initially flew away," Syaoran muttered, "This is one piece of Sakura's memories!" He held her closer to him and a smile graced his face, "Her body is a little warmer now."

I sighed, "Only _one_ and you say there was a whole wing span full?" I ruffled my hair in agitation, "This is going to be worse than searching for the Philosopher's stone!"

"However if he hadn't had that one it would have been a bigger problem," Fai replied with a laugh.

Syaoran nodded, "By coincidence, one stuck to my clothes."

Fai shook his head, "_There is no coincidence in the world._ That's what the witch said, wasn't it? My guess is that without thinking, you grabbed it yourself."

"Or it could have just stuck to his cloak…I really doubt he could have just reached out and grabbed it like that," I protested.

Fai chuckled, "You'd be surprised what you do on pure instinct. He did it in order to save the girl"

An image flashed through my mind…an image from the time I lost Al for the first time…

_The armor fell to the floor with a large clang and it splashed in the pool of blood that was forming around me. Through tears of immense pain I somehow drew a circle into the cold metal. Without thinking I traced similar circles on my arms and forehead all the while crying Al's name. All I could see was the blood and the metal. I clapped my hands and the darkness took me back to—_

The image pulsed and disappeared from my memory…what happened next was gone and I couldn't, no matter what I thought, bring it back. 'Damn that woman,' I thought.

"That feather gave out _really_ big waves! So when a feather is close, Mokona will feel the big waves!" Mokona exclaimed merrily, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up in time to see Mokona's slanted eyes pop open to reveal large purple eyes as she bounced around, "And Mokona will be like THIS!"

The blonde wizard laughed again and caught Mokona in his arms, "Well, it looks like we have a way. If we get close, Mokona will let us know."

Syaoran leaned towards Mokona, "Would you do that? Tell us when we're near a feather?"

Mokona saluted, "Leave it to me!"

"Thank you."

"Search or don't search. That's up to you," Kurogane interjected. We turned to him, I, for one, had forgotten he was there, "It's got nothing to do with me! I'm here to get to my own world. That's the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you. Don't expect me to help you. I won't do it!"

'What an ass,' I thought, glancing at Syaoran to see his reaction.

"Right. That is _my_ mission here. I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble," Syaoran said with a slight bow of his head.

The room was silent for a moment and the silence was broken by Fai laughing merrily, "Syaoran, you are so serious!"

"Well? What about you?" Kurogane growled.

"Mm," Fai asked, looking up.

"Are you going to help the brat out?"

"I suppose so. _My_ most important mission is to _not_ return to my world. So…if it doesn't threaten my life…sure I'll help out," he paused and chuckled, "I've got nothing better to do."

I opened my mouth to tell Syaoran I would help him as much as I could when the door opened and a man with choppy black hair and a woman with long black hair walked into the room. The man wore a black shirt with a bright yellow over-shirt open over it. His pants were blue and made of a material I had never seen but it looked rather comfy, "YO!" the man greeted, balancing a bowl of fruit in his hand.

The woman entered silently behind him. She wore a black skirt with a long, sleeved white shirt. Her eyes were cold and brown…she seemed the absolute, exact opposite of the man who was walking happily towards us.

"So you're all awake now," he said, slipping his shoes off. He noticed the tense expression on all of our features and smiled good-naturedly, "Hey! No need to get all tense! You came from Yuko-san, right?"

Syaoran blinked, "Yuko-san?"

The man nodded, "You know, The Girl Witch. The Dimension Witch…The Far East Witch…she has a lot of names."

The woman interrupted the man's ramblings with a soft smile; she knelt down to Syaoran and gave him a blanket, "Here."

Syaoran smiled, "Oh! Thank you." While the two cared for Sakura I turned my attention back to the man"

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa."

"I'm Arashi," the woman whispered.

The man grinned happily and I sighed; I recognized that face. That was the face Lt. Col...I mean Brigadier General Hughes used to make whenever he was about to start bragging about Elysia and whipping out pictures from God knows where. "I call her my _Honey_. Just to let you know, she's my wife and the woman I love. Just make sure you've burned that into your hearts," he said.

I sighed, 'Yep…another Hughes.'

Suddenly the man turned to Kurogane and, with a broad smile said, "By which I mean that if you lay a finger on her you'll die horribly."

Kurogane twitched, "WHY DO YOU SAY THAT ONLY TO ME?"

Sorata ignored him and danced away with the bowl. Suddenly he whipped around and gave Kurogane a thumb up, "But I wasn't kidding."

"I WON'T TOUCH HER!"

* * *

"Now," Sorata began after we had all settled down…well Kurogane had finally stopped fuming. "I figured you went to the witch lady and got this," he said, picking up Mokona, "from her to get here right?" 

"Mokona Modoki," Mokona cheered, introducing herself.

"That's a long name, is it okay if I just say Mokona," Sorata asked.

"Sure, okay!"

"Can we just get on with this," I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Right. So I heard the whole story from the blonde guy. Mr. Black over there is too mean to ask."

"Shut up," Kurogane growled.

Sorata ignored him, "Anyway, Gentlemen…this is your lucky day."

"In what way," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right? So…it's a happy7 chance that brought you to this world first of all," he explained as he walked over to a window. "Because this," he slid the window open and a huge city made of steel and glass stretched before us. It was huge…bigger than any city I'd seen in Europe or Amestris.

"…is the Hanshin Republic!"

* * *

Author's Note: Shorter than most...I know...I've been UBER busy...and I didn't know how to start it. You'd think inserting someone into a story would be easy...but it's hard to change it around him you know. Please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors...I have a headache and am very very busy...but I love you guys so I know you'll understand! 

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...next chapter should hold a bit more interaction between Syaoran and Edward! Ta and Review!


	4. Chapitre 4: The Strength to Fight

Disclaimer: See Chapitre 1

* * *

Chapitre 4: The Strength to Fight

((The Hanshin Republic))

The man named Sorata turned away from the window with a grin, "And this is an empty room in an old traditional apartment house that my Honey and I manage."

Sorata then went on to explain how the world works: currency, countries, and history, etc. Mostly stuff I didn't really care to hear. I heard a snort behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see Kurogane sleeping in the back. I couldn't help but smirk, 'He's in for it,' I thought.

Just as I predicted Sorata noticed the sleeping man as well and shouted, "YOU! WAKE UP!" However instead of doing anything to him that I could see something invisible seemed to whack him in the back of the head with a sharp crack. Our group of misfit travelers went into alert, looking for the source of the attack.

Kurogane rubbed the back of his head and jumped up, "What was that? I didn't feel an enemy! Who did that?" He whipped around to Sorata and growled, "Bastard _you_ threw that didn't you?"

I shook my head, "I was watching him…he didn't have anything in his hand to throw. Besides…you grabbed the back of your head. Obviously if he threw something it wouldn't hit you there," I explained.

Fai nodded in agreement, a strangely serious expression on his face, "It had to come from above."

Our host stood dumbfounded, staring at us like we were all ignorant, "What? It was my _kudan_, what else?"

"Kudan?" we asked. I wondered briefly is _kudan_ was a type of alchemy used in this world. But his man hadn't even clapped his hands to activate a circle or anything.

Sorata blinked, "You don't know?" He then laughed, "Of course you don't…you all come from different worlds! You _wouldn't_ know." Sorata scratched his head and then elaborated, "Everyone in this world has a kudan attached."

"What kind of technique is this _kudan? _You used the word attached," Kurogane asked.

Arashi, who had been extremely silent, spoke in a cold, low voice, "Even if you come from another world, once you entered this one, a kudan will be attached."

I automatically had a visual image of a leech tackling me and 'attaching' itself. I shook my head, 'This is all nonsense,' I thought.

The older woman made her way to Sakura, "I cannot say where her memories went but if someone has picked them up it will become the cause of a fight. However when you get your kudan…it will help."

"So…this kudan was originally meant for battle?" Syaoran asked.

Sorata smiled, "What you use it for or how you use it is all up to you. One look can answer a hundred questions. If you want to see what your kudan is…the only thing you can do is see it with your own eyes."

I yawned, "Yeah, yeah." I turned to Mokona, "So…is there a feather on this world or not…I have someone I need to get to and the sooner we find the feathers the sooner I can do it."

"It is still a long, long way away, but…this country has one," Mokona said in a serious tone.

I smiled and turned to Syaoran, "So…shall we find this feather of yours?"

Syaoran nodded.

Our host stood up and grinned, "Well, I owe Yuko-san a favor so while you're here on this world I'll vouch for you."

Sorata grabbed Arashi's hand and shared a smile with her. She blushed and he continued talking, "This is an apartment building. We've got room. You can use these rooms until you go to the next world."

Syaoran bowed his head, "Thank you very much!"

Sorata looked at a watch and gasped, "It's midnight already. It's time to sleep. I'll show you to your rooms. Fai and Kurogane, you don't mind sharing do you?"

Fai grinned and stood up, "Nope! I'd love to room with Kuroran."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kurogane shouted, "Why do I have to stay with a complete stranger!"

Fai laughed, "I'm not a stranger…I told you my name didn't I?"

I ignored them as they left the room and turned back to Syaoran and Arashi, "You two can use this room."

Syaoran smiled, "Thank you very much."

Arashi looked down at the sleeping girl with a frown of concern, "And the girl?"

"I…want to stay by her side," he said with a concerned look.

I looked away, knowing all too well what he must be feeling right now.

"Very well. But you must get at least some sleep for yourself. You have no idea what awaits you or what will happen in this country. When there is a chance to sleep, you should sleep," Arashi said. She then bowed and left the room with Sorata.

The door clicked and I turned to Syaoran. He wasn't watching me but had already settled down next to his princess. I sighed and sat next to him, my back to the wall. "Listen…Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked up, his brown eyes locking with my gold ones. His eyes reminded me of my own eyes when I looked in the mirror: fierce…full of determination…and tragedy…well…at least that is what sensei used to say they looked like. "I didn't get a chance to say this earlier but I want you to know…I'll help you as much as I can on this quest."

Syaoran blinked, "Really?"

I nodded, "I…know what it's like to not have the person that's important to you be by your side. I am in a similar situation to yours…I have to get back to my world…to see my brother. But…I've also been in your shoes…I once journeyed all over my world in search of something to save my brother…so I know this journey is probably going to be very difficult…I don't want anyone to go through what I went through…so I'm going to help you out," I explained.

The boy watched me closely as I said all these things with a serious expression. When I finished he smiled, "Thanks Edward-san."

I smiled, "Just…Edward…or Ed is fine." I looked down at the princess then back at Syaoran, "Don't worry…we'll save your princess for you…she'll be just fine." I don't know when I became such an optimist but I knew Syaoran needed to hear some reassuring words right now. He nodded and I yawned, "Well…we better go to sleep…sounds like we're going to have a big day tomorrow."

Syaoran stretched out next to Sakura and I made a place for myself next to the wall. I stared out the window for a bit before nodding off to sleep.

My eyes shot open, something was not right. My thoughts were confirmed as I found myself standing in what appeared to be a large black room. I looked down and found that the floor was slightly reflective and I could see myself. I knelt down, placing my hand against the cold surface, "I…can't be dreaming…can I?"

_Clank_.

I spun around at the noise and my heart skipped a beat, towering before me was the exact likeness of the armor I had put Alphonse in all those years ago. The only difference was that it was not worn from battle or scratched or anything. The armor was shiny and brand new, sparkling despite the fact that there was no light in this place. I couldn't help myself but to step forward, "A-Al?"

When the voice replied I knew it wasn't Al, the voice was deep and powerful sounding, its depths echoing around me and inside the empty armor, "I…am the master of those who utilize metal. I have been searching for a suitable subject for a very long time. Do you wish for power?"

I looked down at my automail hand before back at the armor, nodding, "Yes."

"You may take me if you wish power," he paused, cold red eyes staring into my very core, "but what will you do with it, child?"

I scowled, "I'm not a kid!" The armor said nothing, obviously waiting for an answer, "I will make sure no one suffers…not like I had to."

The armor stepped forward, arms gripping my shoulders as I was reminded once again how short I was, "You have a strong heart and a will of steel. You are the one I searched for."

I felt something cold and heavy envelop me and then my eyes snapped open and I found myself once again in the room, daylight pouring in from the window. I winced, shielding my eyes from the sun. Had that just been a weird dream? I looked down at my automail, it felt…lighter than normal. My eyes drifted back to the window, "What kind of world is this?"

* * *

Author's Note: So it's been a couple of months...no biggie...I'm back now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Edward's kudan. I guess there were a lot of things it COULD have been...but I felt a kudan that looked like armor!Al was best. Please review guys. 


End file.
